1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper staging mechanism capable of keeping a fixed distance between two adjacent papers in the process of being scanned.
2. The Related Art
A traditional paper staging mechanism includes a picking mechanism, a separating mechanism and an image scanning mechanism. In use, the separating mechanism separates papers from the picking mechanism and further transmits the separated paper to the image scanning mechanism where the paper is scanned to get a digital scan image. However, since the transmission of the papers is easily influenced by abrasion or skid of rollers of the paper staging mechanism, there is an unfixed relative distance between two adjacent papers which successively pass through the image scanning mechanism. As a result, the digital scan image has an uncertain size.